Rosas y miel
by Demonocracy
Summary: Y entonces él me envió una rosa roja. La primera de muchas. Los observe alejarse, tambaleantes y esperé mi muerte, consciente de que en algún momento, también vendría por ellos. Y unos ojos dorados como la miel me enfocaron, brillando con determinación.


**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, soñé lo mismo que Stephenie pero… por lastima fue algunos años después, cuando consiga una máquina del tiempo quitare este dislaimer XD**

* * *

**-Rosas y miel**

«Yo vivía en un mundo diferente del tuyo, Bella.  
Mi sociedad era más sencilla. En 1933 yo tenía  
dieciocho años, era guapa y mi vida era perfecta.»

...

La fría nieve caía sobre mi piel desnuda, cubriéndola torpe e inútil mente, no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

El dolor no parecía ser suficiente, a ellos no les bastaba. Mi garganta se había esforzado inútilmente, nadie me había ayudado, nadie podía hacerlo.

Royce sonrió y se hincó a mi lado, sus amigos se burlaban y bromeaban, como si fueran personas, como si no fueran monstruos desalmados que irían al infierno.

—_Mi hermosa Rose _—sonrió y beso mi frente, sentí asco y repulsión, sin duda el era el peor de todos.

Si hubiese tenido las fuerzas suficientes, le habría gritado 'vete al infierno', lo que menos me importaban eran los modales, pero aun así… no lo hice.

Solamente los observe alejarse, tambaleantes y esperé mi muerte, consciente de que en algún momento, también vendría por ellos.

Y no irían a un lugar _feliz._

…

_La primera vez en que lo vi, yo tenía dieciocho años, mi vida era perfecta. Era la chica más hermosa de todo Rochester y todos sabían eso. No me importaba su envidia, eso solamente aumentaba mi felicidad llena de tonterías._

_Ese día mi madre me había enviado a llevarle el almuerzo a mi padre, me había puesto un vestido blanco, que solo remarcaba la delgadez de mi figura y el color oro de mi cabello, me había obligado a ir sola hasta el banco donde trabajaba._

_No lo note en absoluto, estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres me miraran y el que él lo hiciera no supuso un cambio increíble para mí._

_Y entonces él me envió una rosa roja. La primera de muchas._

_Sin que lo notara, mi casa estaba siendo invadida por ellas, pero eso me fascinaba, siempre olía a ellas._

_Él era apuesto, con el cabello mas rubio que el mío y ojos azules eléctricos, le encantaba pasearse conmigo del brazo y eso también me complacía, Royce no era caballeroso, ni tal vez considerado, pero él era el hombre más deseado del pueblo, sin duda, yo tenía que estar con él._

_Desde nuestro primer encuentro él había mostrado su interés en mí y mis padres se sintieron halagados porque Royce King II deseara relacionarse conmigo._

_Claro que les había impresionado eso, mi padre era un simple banquero y que el único hijo de la familia más rica en Rochester deseara casarse con su hija mayor prometía más que riquezas._

_Mi madre y mi padre deseaban que me casara con alguien a quien amara, y yo creí amar a Royce._

_En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era tener una casa y una familia, pasar la tarde en el pórtico y que mis hijos jugaran en el jardín._

_Su propuesta había sido simple y certera, no lo pensé dos veces y acepte, besándolo, con la certeza de que Royce me amaba tanto como yo lo hacía con él._

_Nuestro compromiso se había anunciado dos meses después de nuestro primer encuentro, podía haberme preocupado la rapidez de nuestra relación pero no fue así, solo me intereso que todas las chicas de Rochester me envidiaran aun mas, excepto una._

_Mi mejor y única amiga Vera, ella se había casado un año antes con un carpintero, pero parecía amarla más que a nadie._

_Ella me felicitó por mi boda, sonreí con sinceridad y la felicite también por su prominente vientre y el hijo que debía estar ahí dentro._

_Semanas antes de mi boda, nació su hijo, no tuve oportunidad de visitarla por los ajetreados preparativos de mi boda en grande, así que una semana antes de la boda del año, fui a visitarla._

_Y conocí al pequeño Henry, era un niño hermoso… y por primera vez en mi vida sentí celos, celos de lo feliz que parecía Vera… del amor de los ojos de su esposo y de su hermoso bebe._

_Pero deseché esos sentimientos; yo tendría un mejor esposo, una casa enorme y bebes perfectos, justo como yo._

_Ellos se habían ofrecido a acompañarme a casa, pero me negué._

_Camine por las oscuras y frías calles camino a casa, preocupándome más por el clima el día de mi boda que por las risas que se escuchaban frente a mí._

_Trate de ser valiente, de pasar desapercibida por esos hombres ebrios, pero su voz me distrajo por completo._

_Royce estaba con ellos, estaba ebrio, era otro distinto al que yo conocía, este era un desconocido, pero era el Royce real._

_Alardeo con su amigo y se acerco a mí, destrozando mi abrigo y quitando el sombrero de mi cabeza, arrancándome los primeros gritos de la noche._

_Lo odie, odie a sus amigos, lo odie por ser tan poco hombre y ser un cobarde, lo odie por fingir ante la gente y porque nunca nadie sabría que él lo había hecho._

_Él era un King, no tendría problemas, pero para mí, él merecía ir más lejos que a la prisión._

…

Y la nieve no cesó, continuo cayendo, cubriéndome solo un poco, congelando mis lágrimas y ocultando la sangre derramada.

Ya no era la más hermosa de Rochester.

Los moretones no podían ser considerados bellos, los raspones no podían ser hermosos, las heridas no eran agradables, toda mi vida estaba destruida.

Deseaba morir, tenía que morir ahora, no podía seguir viviendo, no tenia esperanza.

Observe la luna, una luna de Abril, enmarcada por nubes y estrellas… lejos del dolor y cualquier daño, ella nunca dejaría de ser hermosa.

Y entonces algo me impidió seguir viendo la luna, una cabeza de cabellos rubios, me encogí un poco pensando que _él _podía haber vuelto para terminar con todo, pero me equivoque.

Era el doctor Cullen, el doctor raro con su esposa linda y el guapo hermano pequeño de su esposa, todos perfectos, todos insoportables para mí.

Y sus ojos dorados como la miel me enfocaron, brillando con determinación.

Eso no me causo miedo, solamente me lleno de una suave y dulce esperanza de que el terminara con todo esto.

Solo deseaba morir y por fin olvidarme de todo, que no quedara ni un recuerdo de él en mi vida.

Quería que esto acabara.

_Aunque le arranques los pétalos, no quitarás su belleza a la flor._

* * *

Leí esa frase y me encanto, es tan Rosalie… porque yo odie a Royce, lo odio, es tan imbécil para ser de la época de Edward y ser un… ah, ah, me calmo, y lo peor es que el no fue el primero ni el ultimo, aun existen esos tipos de 'hombres'.

Yo no odie a Rosalie, ella tenía sus razones (aunque a veces exageraba, es la vida de Bella, si quiere, que se busque su humanita personal ¬¬) y… en cierto modo me recuerda a mí.

A veces me siento el centro del universo, pienso que nadie importa, que todos se interesan en mi y que todos me envidian… y luego viene mi mamá y me dice 'ya deja de ver gossip girl' XD' bueno, eso no tiene sentido, pero… siento que soy tan… difícil de acceder como Rosalie, no confió fácilmente y no puedo adaptarme a los cambios familiares y secretamente amo ser el centro de atención.

No, no es verdad, no me gusta eso :D

Hoy me sentí Rosalie, esto salió de ello… así que, tal vez luego haga su venganza, porque tengo tantas ganas de matar a ese… King,_ (maldito, te jodes maldito) _ah, ya, soy buena… no beberé su sangre ni bailaré alrededor de su cadaver'

_R&w?_


End file.
